Falling In
by alexcullen1
Summary: Song fic to Falling In by Lifehouse. Tony asks Ziva a very improtant question! TIVA! R&R!


**Hey everyone! Yet another story written at midnight. I guess insomnia is good for something. I haven't written Tiva in a while and it feels good to be back! The song is Falling In by Lifehouse. Go look it up! It's a great song! Ziva might be a little OOC. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own NCIS or the Lifehouse song.**

**Falling In**

The team had just completed yet another week of difficult cases. To celebrate not being the weekend team on call, they had all gone out for a round of drinks. Surprisingly, or at least it seemed so to Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky had tagged along.

This week had been one of Ziva's better weeks. Since she and Tony had started actually dating and not just sleeping together, everything had gotten much better. The weeks started to go by much quicker. They had been together for seven months, as of two weeks ago.

That number boggled Ziva's mind. Who would have thought the commitment phobic man would have stayed in a relationship for this long? Regardless, Ziva was thoroughly enjoying herself and her life at this moment.

"Ziva! Vodka martini?" Abby asked as she got up to go get everyone another round of drinks.

"Yes please, Abby. Thank you." Ziva said.

She looked over at Tony, who was sitting beside her. He seemed unusually quiet almost in a nervous way

"Tony. Are you alright?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped a foot in the air at the contact, "What? Oh yes, fine." He said giving her a nervous smile. He glanced at his watch and swallowed, "I have a surprise for you." He said with joy dancing in his green eyes.

Ziva just looked at him in a confused manner. "What surprise?" She asked warily.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously.

Abby had just returned with Ziva's martini and the drinks for the rest of the table when they heard the DJ over the microphone.

"Everyone please join me in welcoming Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo up to the stage!"

All of the bar patrons clapped and hollered their appreciation. Ziva still had a confused look on her face. The rest of the team didn't seem concerned about what Tony was doing at all. Abby was trying and failing to keep the big grin off of her face.

"What is he doing?" Ziva asked Abby.

"You'll see." She replied just as vaguely as Tony had before.

Tony took to the mike as one of her favorite songs by Lifehouse came on over the sound system.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>I can't wait till tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<em>

Ziva was stunned, not only by the fact that Tony was singing, but also by what he was singing. She had only told him that this was one of her favorite songs once at the most. Tony had his eyes locked on her the entire time that he was singing the lyrics.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

She couldn't believe what he was doing. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her before. It was thrilling. Ziva looked over the rest of the team to see their reactions, but they were focused on Tony singing and dancing his way through the song.

_I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<em>

Now the tears started to sting her eyes. The lyric about being drunk at midnight reminded her of their first night "together". They had both been so drunk they could hardly stand. Since standing was out of the question, they had fallen into bed. It just happened to be with each other.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

The tears had started to fall now as she realized just how much she loved him. And judging by his performance he loved her quite a lot too.

"This is so sweet!" Abby cried as she threw her arms around Ziva.

All Ziva could do was nod. She was so overcome by emotion.

_All those nights I stayed awake  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<em>

As he sand the last verse, Tony made his way off stage to where Ziva was sitting. He finished the verse, looking into her eyes.

"I love you Ziva David. I've been falling in love with you since the day you walked through the door. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked down on my knee holding out the diamond ring.

Ziva was speechless, "I—I do not know what to say."

"Say yes!" The team yelled from behind them.

Tony and Ziva both laughed, and Ziva said, "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Tony got off the ground and hauled her into his arms with one smooth motion. He kissed her long and hard amid cat calls from their audience. He slipped the ring on her finger with a kiss.

Once he put her down, he finished the last part of the song.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<br>Don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

"I could never be scared when you are the one who I'm falling in love with." Ziva told Tony after he walked off the stage to tremendous applause.

"I'm glad." Tony whispered in her ear as he sat down next to her.

"So, what do you think? Did I pull it off?" He asked their friends sitting around them.

Abby let out a squeal, "YES!"

The rest of the team laughed and nodded.

"Congratulations my dear." Ducky said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Congrats Ziver." Gibbs said giving her a hug, his blue eyes twinkling with pride. He turned to Tony, "Hurt her, and you'll be head sapped into the next century."

Tony laughed nervously, stroking the back of his head.

McGee and Palmer came over and gave them hugs and handshakes. Abby jumped on both of them with a huge bear hug.

"Now I get to plan a wedding!" Abby squealed, jumping up and down.

Ziva and Tony laughed, "And I know what the song for our first dance will be." Tony said with a smile to his new fiancé.

FIN


End file.
